


Down With a Sickness

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed isn't feeling great one day, but things change when a certain person comes to visit.
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic a year ago but haven’t posted it because of a former friend of mine in The Orville fandom. In other words, she is a cyberbully and extremely biphobic towards my guy best friend, and rude to us.
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos or comments if you have any ^_^

Ed's POV

I woke up one day, feeling cold and my skin paler than usual. I was coughing and sneezing a lot. I called Kelly and she answered. "Good morning, Ed. How did you sleep?" She asked with a smile on her face. 

"Not good. I think I might have a fever. You have the conn." I told her, coughing again. 

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." She said before signing out. 

I went to sick bay and found Claire there. She was in her office, doing something. "Oh, Captain! You startled me. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. 

"I think I'm running a fever." I told her, before passing out.

"You poor thing." She said, taking my hand to bed. 

"I also couldn't stop sneezing and coughing." I explained, feeling my throat hurt when I spoke. 

"Okay. Lie down and I'll check to see if you really do have a fever." She instructed. She scanned my forehead to see if I was really sick or not. "Okay, just as I thought. You're truly sick. Stay here and don't move." She told me. I nodded and fell asleep. 

When I woke up, I felt something in my arm and noticed it was an IV. Claire probably did this and got someone to help me relax since I hate needles with a passion. I thought to myself. 

"Sir, how are you feeling?" Nurse Park asked. 

"Tired, hungry and everything hurts." I told him weakly. 

"Okay." He nodded, synthesizing a red Jello for me, then he handed it to me. I took it and ate it. 

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked. 

"Some kind of pain relief would be fine." I said, feeling more weak than before. 

"You got it." He nodded. I stared into the ceiling, feeling my eyes shut again. My fever was getting worse as I kept breathing heavily. 

Few hours later as I opened my eyes, I forgot that I was in sick bay and saw Kelly holding my hand. The rest of the crew were looking at me with concerned looks. 

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked weakly, my voice hoarse. 

"We wanted to see if you were feeling better." Kelly assured me. 

"I feel like shit." I moaned.

"Well, we made a card for you." Gordon smiled, handing it to me. I grinned, finding it funny. 

"So, do you know how long you'll be here?" John asked. 

"Probably until my fever goes down." I told him and the others. 

"Feel better soon, Captain." Everyone said as they walked away. I got a call and I answered it. It turns out it was Alara. 

"Alara, hi." I smiled. 

"Hey. How are you?" She asked, happy to see me. 

"I'm in sick bay since I'm sick." I told her.

"That's too bad. I'm doing well, myself." She told me. 

"We have a new chief of security." I explained. 

"Talla Keyali. I know." She clarified.

"How do you two know each other? If that's okay." I asked, hoping she would answer my question. 

"She was my vliko in school." She said, which I didn't know what she meant. "In Earth, a vliko is a tutor, correct?" She pointed out. 

"Yes." I nodded. 

"Since I wasn't intelligent like my sister or anyone else, my parents tried to help me with school but they couldn't. So instead, Talla offered to help me and she did." She explained. 

"Wow." I smiled. 

"Yeah. The Keyalis are amazing. They actually inspired me to join the military." She smiled back. 

"That's good." I blushed. "Alara?" I said, hoping she was still there.

"Yes, Ed?" She answered.

"Can you come over for a visit? I really miss you." I told her, wiping my eyes.

"Ed, that's nice and all, but I can't." She said sadly.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"I'm really feeling happy in Xelaya. More than you know and I don't want to leave again." She told me.

"I know, but just for a few days and that's it." I insisted, feeling my heart thumping.

"Okay. I'll talk about it to my parents." Alara smiled, nodding.

"Thanks." I smiled back as I was blushing so much. "I love you." I blurted out.

"What?" She asked, feeling surprised by that statement. 

I can't believe I just said those words out loud. I love Kelly but saying I love you to someone else sounds weird. Even more so, when I just realized that I might have feelings for Alara than I thought. "It's nothing. I hope to see you again." I signed out, sobbing my eyes out. 

"You look like you just had your heart stomped on." Claire piped in. I was crying so much that I couldn't bare to look at her or anyone else. 

"I always do the wrong thing." I sniffed, more tears falling. I hugged Claire, crying harder. 

"Ed, it's okay. You're going to be alright." She soothed me, which did help. After that, I was feeling tired so I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alara's POV

I was still in shock that Ed just told me he loves me. I used to have a crush on him, but when I went back to Xelaya, all my feelings for him were once over. But now, I feel like I have a crush on him all over again. I went to dining room for breakfast.

"Alara, I made your favorite." Mom told me as she sat down. 

"Thanks." I said, taking my seat. I was eating, not sure what to say right now. All I can think of was Ed and only him. 

"So, Alara. Is there anything you want to ask us?" Dad asked. 

"Yeah. Um, if I may, is it okay if I see my old crew again for a few days?" I said, eating more Flooka since I regretted what I said. 

"Sweetheart, if you really wanted to do that, you don't have to ask us." Mom reassured me.

"You serious?" I said, surprised to hear that. 

"Of course. We don't mind." Dad nodded. I was still feeling uneasy and couldn't eat anymore. I went to my room and got my bag, packing my clothes and important stuff. 

"Alara, are you really sure you want to do this?" Mom came in my room. 

"It's either that or tell Ed I can't come over." I tried not to yell. 

"Do you love him?" She asked. 

"What?" I said, stuttered.

"You were quiet until your father said something. It shows." She explained.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, embarrassed by her remark. 

"Sweetie, it's okay. If you love him, that's all that matters." She assured me, hugging me. 

"You don't get it, do you? Do you!" I yelled, getting angry and walking away, tears streaming on my face. I took a shuttle to the Orville and smiled happily. I wiped my eyes and landed. 

"Alara!" Talla ran up to me and we hugged. 

"Talla, hey! How's it going?" I smiled as we both began chatting about our lives. "I'm so glad you're here. I thought I would never see you again, but here you are!" I giggled. 

"Here I am." She laughed as well. 

God, she was practically not only my vliko, but she was my only friend since every student in school didn't want to sit next to me, because of me being below average. Talla took me to my temporary quarters and it was nice being back on the ship for at least a few days.

Once I got settled in, I went to sick bay immediately and found Ed, who was sleeping. He had an IV on his hand and looked feverish. I held his hand softly, trying not to crush it. 

"Ed?" I said quietly, trying to not wake him up and he groaned. "Ed, are you okay?" I asked him. He was groaning more so and I was beginning to get worried about him. 

I synthesized chamomile tea for him, since I figured it would help his stomach from cramping. Plus, Claire told me tea helps human stomachs well.

"Heyyy." Ed said, his eyes half open. I handed him the cup and he got up slightly and sipped the tea. 

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, as he handed the cup back to me. 

"I feel like shit." He said, his voice different than usual.

"Ed, did you really mean it?" I asked him softly.

"Mean what?" He didn't quite get it. 

"Do you love me?" I said firmly. 

"Alara, I-" He was about to say but tears fell from his eyes. "It broke my heart when you went back to my Xeleya because all I could feel my heart aching for you. I just wished I could've stopped you from going back." He sobbed, hugging me.

"I wanted to hear those words for such a long time." I told him. I kissed his cheek, which made him smile and he kissed me back. 

"Alara, please stay. I don't want you going back to Xelaya." He begged. I thought about it for a few minutes and then finally came to my decision. 

"Deal." I held my hand out.

"Great!" He shook my hand out as well. Sometime later this week, Ed was feeling much better and to celebrate that, we ate in his quarters.

I told my parents and Solana that I wanted to come back to aboard the Orville and they were truly understanding about it.

"You're a hungry growing boy. I see why you decided we have macaroni and cheese." I laughed.

"And because it's so delicious." He pointed out. I held his hand out and he held mine as well, smiling dorkishly. We placed our lips together and kissed. The door chimed and we were still making out. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Gordon shouted, holding two game controllers. 

"It's nothing." Ed told him, feeling embarrassed. 

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Ed, why would you kiss Alara out of all people!" He yelled. 

"Because I love her, ALRIGHT!" He screamed. 

"What. You don't mean–" Gordon said, but Ed stopped him. 

"Yes, she is! Alara is my soulmate and I am in love with her." He declared, placing his hand around my shoulder. Gordon then walked away with the game controllers in his hands and we didn't see him for the rest of the day. 

"How could you!" I screamed. 

"What did I do?" Ed said, confused. 

"You called me your girlfriend!" I yelled.

"So?" He scoffed. 

"Ed, we haven't gone out enough for you to start referring me as your girlfriend!" I explained. 

"I didn't think that." He shrugged. 

"You never think before you speak! That's the problem!" I continued shouting at him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He apologized, holding my hand.

"Don't talk to me. We're over." I let go of his and stormed off.

"Alara-" He was about to say but I cut him off.

"Goodbye, Ed. Hope you have a good life." I glared at him. I left his quarters, tears on my eyes and began crying. Kelly walked by, checking her pad. She saw me crying.

"Alara, what's going on?" She asked. I told her what happened and she rolled her eyes, knowing that Ed has done this before in the past. I cried harder, thinking that coming back was a mistake. "If you need anything, let me know or any of us." Kelly hugged. 

"Okay." I sniffed, crying even more. I went to my quarters and continued crying some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed's POV 

Why, why, why!!! 

I just had to fucking say Alara is my girlfriend and thanks to Gordon, she never wants to speak to me again. I walked to the bridge and sat in my seat with an angry look on my face. 

"Captain, if I may ask. Why are you upset?" Isaac asked. 

"Because a certain idiot decided to ruin my happiness, that's fucking what!" I shouted. 

"And if that idiot were to tell his best friend that dating his crew mate is not acceptable!" Gordon shouted as well. 

"I hate you, Gordon." I said angrily. 

"I hate you more." He said angrily too.

"You guys are acting like little kids!" Talla yelled. 

"Fuck off, Talla! This is not your place to speak!" I screamed. She went running to her quarters with tears on her eyes. 

"Really nice, Ed." Kelly said, angry and disappointed in my behavior. "Who all in votes for him to be relieved off of duty?" She raised her hand. Bortus, Gordon and Isaac raised their hands together. 

"Thanks a lot." I walked away, grumbling. 

I was beyond livid at Kelly for making my day worse and now, I'm probably going to get a talking to, followed by a yelling from the admirals. I made it to my quarters and went upstairs immediately and I screamed at my pillow. 

The door chimed and I went back downstairs, answering who it was. Alara was there with an angry look on her face and spoke. 

"How could you be so cruel and heartless!" She yelled. 

"Well, hello to you to as well." I said calmly. 

"You're such a piece of shit, you know." She rolled her eyes. 

"Come again?" I asked, confused. Alara slapped my face hard. "Alara, what the hell was that!" I shouted, feeling my cheek. 

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BE A JACKASS TO TALLA, YOU KNOW!" 

"SHE HAD IT COMING!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I AM FURIOUS AT YOU!!!" 

"GET OUT!"

"I WILL!" 

I walked out of my quarters and went to my office. Once I got there, I went on my computer and got a message from Admiral Halsey. 

"Admiral, what are you calling me about?" I asked. 

"Based on your behavior, Lieutenant Keyali pointed out you yelled at her and not in a professional way." He told me. 

"First of all, she was butting into me and Gordon's conversation!" I yelled. 

"You know what this means?" He said.

"What?" I said. 

"Immediate dennotion to Ensign." He announced. 

"Admiral, you can't do this to me!" I shouted, my anger boiling up. 

"Yes, I can. Ed, I covered for you many times in the past and this is the final straw. You will now be an Ensign, starting tomorrow. Halsey out." He said, signing out. 

"This is fucking bullshit!!!" I shouted, as the door chimed. 

"Hey, Ed. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Gordon said. 

"You know what, Gordon. Fuck you!!!" I went up to him and punched his nose and hit him some more.

"Ed, stop!" He screamed, holding his stomach. 

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY RELATIONSHIP AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME A GODDAMN ENSIGN!" I shouted, punching his jaw.

"Ed, I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have acted like an idiot." Gordon apologized. 

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. 

"Believe me! We've been friends since Union Point! Remember when the time you helped me study for that exam on the Relokou species?" He reminded me. 

"That was when we were friends." I scoffed. 

"Ed, thanks to you, I got an A plus. You also asked me to be your helmsman and I agreed to that." He explained. I felt tears on my eyes, realizing how much Gordon was there for me. More than I thought. 

"Gordon, I am so sorry for getting angry at you. I shouldn't have acted like a jackass. I hope you and the rest of the crew forgive me." I sobbed, crying onto his arms. 

"I forgive you. You're my best friend in the world." He hugged me with one arm. We went to sick bay, hoping nobody said a thing about Gordon being beat up. My knuckles were bleeding so much that I hid them a towel.

"Lieutenant, what happened to you?" Claire asked. 

"I had fallen off of my bed from jacking off to hard." He lied. 

"And that caused you look like this?" She said, unsure how to respond. 

"Yes. My black eye says it all." He nodded, hiding his laughter. 

"Captain, is this true?" She looked at me. 

"That's Ensign to you." I assured her. 

"Okay." She shrugged, getting her scanner. Once Gordon was healed, she got him a lollipop and he clapped his hands like a little kid. Once we left, Claire stopped me and we went to her office. 

"Sir, I know Lieutenant Malloy was lying to me." She said, concern in her face. 

"How so?" I asked. 

"For starters, that towel has blood." She pointed out.

"Oh, this. Well, I was very angry and I accidentally lashed that anger upon Gordon." I told her. 

"You're very lucky you didn't kill him." She crossed her arms. 

"Yes, I know--" I was going to say but she stopped me.

"No, you don't. What you did was very stupid and dangerous, that even I can see you were trying to hide the evidence." She said, a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"I said I was sorry, okay? Can we just pretend nothing happened." I laughed nervously. 

"Your anger problems have caused some emotional damage to this crew as well, which is why I'm reccomending anger management classes for you." She told me. 

"How long?"

"Until you can work on your anger in a safe manner." 

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I thought about anger management classes and reluctantly agreed. "Fine." I said, heading back to my office. "How long were you in there?" I asked Alara, who was standing by.

"It's alright. I was being unreasonable. I hope you can forgive me." She cried, hugging me. 

"I forgive you, Alara Shrika Kitan." I pulled in for a kiss. 

"I love you too, Edward Woodbury Mercer." She smiled, kissing my lips.


End file.
